


少年倾国19.5

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	少年倾国19.5

我心一横，正寻了那高挺的鼻梁下温软的菱唇打算亲下去的时候，却见他蓦地伸出一指来挡住了我，叹息道：“小侯爷若只是一时兴起，还是莫要招惹在下为好；我毕竟与御史公子不同，可不是什么任人宰割的纯善之辈。”

“这叫什么话？”我不满地瞪着他道，“被本侯相中，还委屈了你不成？”

萧浓情闻言眸光微闪，一潭碧色仿佛在最后犹豫着什么，不多时便幽幽地叹了口气。

然后我眼睁睁看着他竟抬起手，主动勾上了我的脖颈。

……

双唇紧触的一刹那，舌尖也仿佛有了自己的知觉，试探着拂过彼此的唇缝，下一刻便紧紧地纠缠在了一起。

从未想过我极乐侯生平头一回的情难自抑，竟是与自己密谋要惩治的冤家。扶着他的双肩毫无章法地亲了一通后，萧浓情轻舔着我的下唇，很快又诱了我的舌进去，细缓而煽情地胶着在一起，仿佛能透过彼此的肌肤感受到那剧烈的心跳声。

我猛然与他分开，便自两人唇间拉出一道暧昧的银丝来；而萧浓情回味般摸了摸自己的唇瓣，眸中早已浮上了淡淡的情欲。

他穿着干练素净的学官服，样式并不繁复，只稍一拉扯便露出了大片白皙的胸膛，微微起伏着泛着妩媚的薄红。我起身将他抱到一旁的桌案上，气喘吁吁地仰头盯着他；而他也低头看进我眼里，手臂依然缠在我的脖颈，模样竟似有几分隐隐的期待。

我试探着吻了下他的脖子，他眯起眼，仿佛对这陌生的情欲很是受用。

“……萧浓情。”我好半晌才平静下来，直视着他道，“你喜欢本侯么？”

萧浓情神色一动，说不出是迷惘是复杂般蹙了下眉，低声道：“我……”

虽然我也知晓读完那话本的萧浓情兴许会如本侯般头昏片刻，却也未曾料到他竟会这么上道；依现下的气氛来看，哪怕我当真不管不顾地做了下去，怕是他也不会认真反抗。

甭管他是何时对本侯有了这种说不清道不明的情愫，这第一步的收获已是相当令人满意。我努力将胸中的野兽安抚下去，警告自己大不可在此时被欲望迷昏了神智；毕竟这只野鸡既然也算可口，总得留着慢慢调教才是。

于是便又抬起头，在萧浓情的唇上啄了一下，正想再趁热打铁说点什么情话的时候，却见他双目迷离地看着本侯的眼睛，下一刻竟脱口道：

“鸣香……”

话音刚落，两人间那极尽旖旎的气氛便霎时僵冷了下来。

我看着他，萧浓情自觉失言，竟回避了我的眼神。

半褪的学官服盘踞在腰间，白生生的身段在窗外清朗的日光下更显明艳风流，双颊虽还依稀残有淡淡的红潮，可惜已经挑不动本侯的半分情欲了。

“……罢了，本侯也并非只想做你那意中人的替身；探花郎中意的究竟是鸣香还是晟鸣，我便也给你留些日子去好生想清楚。”

说罢看了他一眼，若无其事地整整自己的衣衫，再不去看那煞了风景的某人一眼，转身走出了这学舍。

出门的时候我摸摸自己的额头，余光瞥见萧浓情仍是抱着自己的衣裳坐在书案上，幽邃的眼眸像是在沉思，却终是没有开口唤住我。


End file.
